Today, home and commercial security employs numerous diverse and uncoordinated systems, such as wired home security systems, smoke alarms, WiFi access points, and webcams. Wired security systems require installation of detectors at each window and door, or very narrow range sensors such as glass break sensors. They require touch pad entry rather than using visual user interface in each room. Smoke alarms are simple devices that cannot differentiate complex situations. So for instance a smoke alarm often cannot detect that there is no fire, but actually a candle on a cake causing heat and smoke. WiFi access points provide wireless network access only and do not monitor systems. Webcams allow primitive viewing but do not interpret intelligently using face and object recognition and are not part of a larger integrated system.